


The Coworker

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: BTS Drabbles [28]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Office Worker AU, co worker jungkook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: Training one of the newbies on your team was no big deal, except that he quickly took a liking to you, something not many had done before. Surprisingly you weren't to upset about it either.





	The Coworker

“Alright let’s start this meeting,” said your boss as he looked over all his lower supervisors. “We have a bunch of newbies coming in today, make sure they don’t screw up or it’s your ass on the line got it. We don’t have time for fun and games if they screw up, send them packing. No ifs, ands, or buts. Are we clear?”

A low rumble echoed through the conference room as people stood up and headed for the door. You follow them, before you boss called your name, “Ah, Y/n come here for a moment.” You closed your eyes worried you did something wrong as you turn and face him.

“Yes, sir what seems to be the problem?” you say politely as you walk over to where he is sitting at the head of the conference table, his face curled into a smile as he looked you up and down, “You have a very special newbie today. He is the son of a friend of mine, I would treat him well if I were you. I don’t want to hear any bad things from him or his father, understand.”

You nodded quickly, trying to hide the sudden nervousness that was churning in the pit of your stomach. “Yes sir, I will do my best to make sure he is taken care of.” He nodded and waved you from the room.

As you walked out, you glanced at your watch realizing it was time for you to meet your new employee. Cringing when you remembered what your boss had said. He was his friend’s son, and if you didn’t treat him the best possible, your boss would probably fire you.

You walked to the waiting area where you spoke to the secretary, grabbing all the needed paperwork, looking down at his resume. It was actually quite impressive, plenty of experience in your field, thank god. Looking up at the name you called it out, “Jeon Jungkook?” Quietly a man in a black dress shirt stood up, his jacket placed on his arm as he smiled at you.

What your boss failed to tell you was how young he looked. He had black hair that was slicked back, his brown chocolate eyes, staring directly into yours. You could tell he worked out by the muscles peeking out from his long shirt, and he was fairly tall compared to you as well.

“Hello, I am Jeon Jungkook, you must be Ms. Y/N. My father said your boss gave me the best of the best. Is that true?” He said as he held out his hand.

You shook his hand, “Nice to meet you, Mr. Jeon. As far as being the best I would say that;s exaggerating a bit, but I won’t deny that I work hard either,” you say with a friendly smile.

He chuckles. “Ah, modest, a nice asset to have. You really must be good at your job then.”

You blush a little and turn toward the door, “Follow me, I will show you to your new office.”

“Thank you.” He smiles at you as he steps in front of you, opening the door for you, catching you off guard.

* * *

Months had passed and Mr. Jeon was settling in well, he became the most popular person in the office, something you never could be. You were never that social, and when you got promoted a lot of people were surprised that the quiet worker made it up higher then them, because of this a lot of people envied you and hated you for it, but you didn’t mind.

Somehow though, he always stopped by your office to talk to you, even if it was a simple hello, he always made it his goal to get you to smile.

Today, you were hunched over your computer squinting at it as you tried to read an email. Your brows scrunched together as you signed leaning back and closing your eyes, rubbing your temples in annoyance. One of the files you had sent over to another department had disappeared which meant you had to stay late to rewrite it and make sure it got sent over by morning.

“Bad day huh?”

You jumped slightly as you opened your eyes to see him sit down on the side of your desk, a smile slowly spreading across your face as he saw you jump. “Well Mr. Jeon, I guess you could say that. One of the files I sent over has vanished, I am going to have to stay late to redo it, same old problems right?” you said as you let a small smile cross your face, trying to look as happy as you possibly could.

“You can call me Jungkook, how many times have we gone over this?” he chuckled before continuing, “If you need to I can stay tonight, I have nothing planned.” He shrugged and stood up, walking around to stand behind you as he looked at the email talking about the missing file. “Yeah I will stay for sure, you will be here all night if you don’t have me help you.”

You rolled your eyes. “No, it’s okay. I can handle it. Thank you though,” you say as you close your email. “It won’t take me too long, I have done this plenty of times before it’s no biggy. Don’t you have a bar night planned with the rest of our co-workers anyways?”

He shrugged, “Well, yeah I do, but you need help and I would rather stay here with you then go out and get drunk with a bunch of people who like to gossip about everyone else at work,” he said as he leans over, placing his one hand on the mouse and bringing up the email again, his other arm resting on the opposite side of you, pinning you in between his arms, trapping you.

A deep blush crossed your cheeks as you felt the warmth of his almost embrace around you. The smell of his musky cologne filling your nose, making you intoxicated. You bit your lip as you watched him as he reread the email, mumbling as he read it out loud. “Don’t you like gossiping about them?”

He chuckled as he looked down at you, “Not when they are talking about you, which is all they seem to do nowadays.” He shook his head as he closed out of the email and stood back up. “It’s always about you, and I don’t understand why. You work hard and do everything you can to save their asses, but yet they still talk so badly about you behind your back. I just don’t understand it. You are such a sweet, kind, and beautiful person. It makes me angry to hear them talking about you like that.”

He looks at the blush that crosses your face and chuckles as you look down at your lap, playing with your hands as you spoke. “Yeah, it’s always been like that. I guess it’s because I don’t socialize a lot. I prefer to just do my job and go home, I don’t feel the need to socialize, I can do that with my friends. I am here to work.”

He nods, “I know, I have seen. Anywho, I will see you once everyone leaves, if you want I can grab some food and come back and we can work on it together.”

“Sure, if you are that determined to stay and work on this file with me, I won’t stop you.”

“Good because I want to.” He smirks as he walks to the door, nodding goodbye as he leaves.

* * *

“Andddd done!” he says enthusiastically as he looks at the clock, “And we got done in record time!”

Leaning back against your office chair you let out a sigh of relief, you were grateful he stayed with you because you would have been here for at least three more hours if he hadn’t kept his word. “Thank you, Mr. Jeon, er I mean Jungkook for staying and working on this with me, I owe you.”

A smirk spread across his face as he closed his computer and stood up stretching. “If you owe me can I ask for something now?”

You looked up at him shocked, “Uh, sure I guess so”

He smiled as he came over next to you and leaned on the desk, his face inching closer to you. “Join me at my father’s party tomorrow, I will pay for the dress and everything. Please?”

Your eyes bugged out and you rolled back in your chair. “I, you realize I didn’t expect you to say something like that! I can’t that would be against…”

He chuckled and placed his finger on your lips, stopping your movement and words instantly as you looked at him still shocked. “I want you to, and I already asked my father and our boss, they both agreed it was fine. I really want you there. Please, y/n. For once, take a step back and let someone else do the work.”

You sighed realizing you weren’t getting no for an answer and nodded quickly. A slight smile spreading across your face.

“Good, You have the day off tomorrow, and I have a stylist coming to your apartment to help you pick a dress and get you ready for tomorrow night. I will take care of work here. Don’t worry.”

Blushing you nodded, he laughed and placed his hand on your cheek. “I never realized how much one person could possible blush, you really are beautiful.”

You squeeze your eyes shut, “Jungkook…Why are you…”

His hand traces down your face to your chin and lifts it up. “Isn’t it obvious, I like you. I think you are beautiful and cute and I want to take you out to get to know you better.”

Opening your eyes you see him smiling at you. “Yo- you like me!?”

He chuckled, “Still so modest, you really are cute y/n,” he said as he leans over inches from your forehead. “May I?” he whispers.

Your breathing hitches as you nod, his lips brushing your forehead before pressing against it in a small kiss as he pulls away.

“Don’t worry, everything will be fine,” he says calmly as he walks toward the door. “We should head home it’s late.”

Nodding, still, in a daze, you stand up, grab your things and head for the door with him as he grabs his jacket.

As you are walking toward the exit together you look down at his hands and then back up at him. Slowly you brush them up against his and he grabs onto them immediately.

The both of you, walked hand in hand together out of the office, smiles plastered across both of your faces.


End file.
